


Uneven fight

by fujoshi_chan1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forest Sex, Gay Sex, HisokaxGon - Freeform, Hot Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_chan1/pseuds/fujoshi_chan1
Summary: So far three years have passed since Gon and Killua went different ways. After the young teenager was held up by new missions with Kite and his crew he finally managed to get some free time for himself. His daily training routine was just going to get boring as he suddenly received a unknown phone call.





	Uneven fight

“Yes, Gon Freecs speaking”.

“Keh keh keh, your voice seem to be deeper. I hope the rest of you matured as well!”, the teasing voice on the phone sounded somehow familiar.

“Who is there?”, Gon felt a cold shiver which gave him a slight idea who it could be, but he wanted to confirm it.

“Who knows~ maybe just an old friend who wants to meet up, wallowing in memories and how much you grew”.

Even though the unknown person didn't reveal anything, the black-haired hunter was certain.  
“Hisoka, what a honor. What brings a magician as you to call someone like me?”, he replied snippy.

“Oho, so your personality changed too, rebellious hm. I thought you might want to continue our fight from the Heaven's Arena? I remember you not being satisfied with the outcome so I might be kind enough to give you another chance. I'm kinda bored these days, so if you're willing to play with me, come! I await you at Japon the day after tomorrow around 8 o'clock in the morning. Near the big forest is a canyon, you can't miss it. I'm looking forward to it.”  
Click *toot* *toot*

“EHHHH… he hung up on me? Is he for real? I'm more than three days away from Japon… this pervert bastard”, the young Teenager yelled at his phone. 

Of course Gon remembered the promise too he got from Hisoka to continue their fight. This time for real. A lot happened and those three years surely helped him to grow into his powers.  
“This time for sure”, a shaky grin appeared on his face as Gon felt the excitement rising.  
“Good, it's decided then. I won't be able to sleep anyway now, so let's go right away”.

Between running, sleeping and eating Gon made the journey as quick as possible, reaching his destination right on time. When he left the big forest behind the big canyon appeared. It was bigger than expected and offered more than enough space for them to go all out. The spiky-haired teenager wiped his sweat away, the journey seemed to be the perfect warm-up training. Then he caught on a silhouette sitting on a stone, close to the middle of the canyon. Gon got rid of his jacket to cool down a bit more and made his way to the person.

“You Bastard, do you know how much I rushed to get here on time?”, he raised his sleeveless shirt and wagging some air to cool down. 

Hisoka raised his head, giving him a rather uninterested look until he caught a glimpse of the young hunters naked in sweat drenched belly. He leered at Gon as he replied “What a terrible way to greet old friends after they offer such opportunities. You're little Assassin friend seemed to have a bad influence on you. Isn't he tagging along?”.

“Killua and I went different ways three years ago. I didn't get hold of him since then”, the words felt heavy as Gon spoke them. After this fight with Hisoka he will start to search for them, both Killua and Aluka.

“How sad, you were such a lovely couple keh keh keh”, the magician didn't change at all. He was the same old inscrutable person as he was back then. But somehow he gave off a different feeling.

“Yeah, yeah. So should we get started or do you want to small talk”, the black-haired hunter really improved on his comebacks. Kite seemed to be the perfect sparring partner for quick-wittedness.

Instead of a answer, Hisoka mumbled something for himself and gave Gon an excited glare. “Sure let's begin. But of course we should set up some rules beforehand. At least I think your little friend would be sad when he happen to hear from your death, don't you think”, the magician stood up and suddenly his aura appeared. Gon reacted quickly doing the same but kept his distance. The pressure from the older ones aura seemed huge, it felt like he was trying to pull the teenager closer. But his daily training paid off, he managed to raise his aura to be even with Hisokas and kept standing where he was.

“Fine, whatever. Set up some rules, the challenger can decide. If I remember correctly, you said something about an all-out fight in the heaven's arena right?”, the black-haired hunter was impressed. Even though Hisoka was already strong, he improved even more. This aura feels really dangerous. He clenched his slightly in excitement shaking fists. It felt almost like back then, when he drew Hisokas tag number at the hunter exam. It was the same exciting yet scary tension that struck him.

Hisoka calmly watched the young teenager. His body already tensed up when he felt Gons aura raising to his current level. As expected, all the experience and time paid off and the boy matured to a level where he would give Hisoka a good time in more than one way. While the magician gave in to the temptation, his lower half got tighter. There was still room for the boy to grow, but he has yet to see the young hunters current maximum. Maybe he was already stronger than him. His body shivered in amusement by the thought of dominating the matured boy. Hisoka gave Gon a seductive grin.  
“Ahhhh~ that's what I wanted hear. Fine, there are just three rules, so you won't be too confused keh keh~”

Gon gave him a pounding yet deadly glare, well aware of his weakness to keep up on to many rules. 

“~The first rule is to not hold back from the start. I'm a busy man so I don't have too much time to play with you, that why we will go all out once the fight starts. Second, as soon as one is unable to move, stand up or fight because of whatever reason the fight is decided. No match till death, you're not fully ripe yet. And last but not least the loser has to obey the winner for one full day, no matter the request”, his golden eyes became thrilled as he watched his opponent's reaction. He stated his Goal quite obvious, the little assassin boy would would have realized his intentions right away. But if he wasn't mistaken, Gon would still be too naive to see the trap laid in front of him.

A few seconds staying silent the the young hunter obviously thought about the setup. “Fine, the rules seem fair, no objections”, he replied. “But the winner won't order something strange, promise?”. 

“Nothing strange, alright”, the jesters fake smile was one of the easiest tasks for him. He still couldn't resist to lick his lips by that satisfying outcome.

“Pinky promise”, Gon came closer and offered his pinky to Hisoka. 

The jester almost let out a heated moan triggered by the still pure and honest response from the black-haired teenager. It seemed like he was still untainted, what made it even harder for him. He had to hold back himself in order to give a normal answer. “Pinky promise” he huffed as they entangled their pinkies. The touch gave Hisoka a shiver throughout his whole body, this was going to be an even better way to kill time then playing with Illumi. 

After finishing their pinky promise they exchanged another glance then jumped both back to widen the distance as last preparation before the match started. 

After a few seconds both focused and released their maximum aura, jumping right onto each other. A heated fist exchange started with both of them being almost even in speed and force. They separated again. While Hisoka kept his current position Gon began to run around the former spider in raising speed, his aura still growing a little more. The moves were almost too fast for the jester to follow, but instead if preparing for the impact he just watched the young hunter reaching his maximum presence. He really matured into a fine opponent, but had still potential to grow further. Good thing he decided to not kill him. The space in his pants got tighter and made the feeling almost painful, which gave him an aroused shiver. 

“First comes rock…”, meanwhile the teenager reached the speed he needed to pull off his secret new technique. Of course he kept the basics but evolved it to the point of perfection. The weakness of not being able to move while preparing was the hardest part, but now it seemed invincible. 

The pressure Hisoka felt, even though he witnessed the growth was surprising. Unconsciously his muscles tensed up and he focused his ten into his arms, lifting them to block the attack.

Suddenly the impact hit the former spider hard, forcing him to lose his footing. The fore lifted him in the air, throwing him against the canyon cliffs a few miles away. Once he staved into the stone he spit blood, peeled away and ended up at the ground. The pain and and the sight of his own blood on the floor gave him his climax. He moaned silently and panted hard. It was too long ago that someone managed to hit him that hard, letting him spit blood. 

“Ahhh~ this really is the best. Now I'm fired up. This will be a lot of fun! I'm going to mess you up Gon”, he yelled in excitement. 

Gon panted, the blow was really exhausting even for himself. But still not enough to finish off the jester. Yet his opponent stood up and seemed to get even more excited. He truly is strong, that's for sure. The young hunter focused on regaining his nen while he still had time when the words Hisoka spouted reached him giving him goosebumps. “Hah… just try to...”, Freecs mumbled preparing to repeat the attack. 

Just before the teenager could start his second wave, Hisoka took the first step and let out his bloodthirst, leaving Gon unable to move for a few seconds. Almost like the one time when that chimera ant got Kites arm, the black-haired hunter was frozen in fear. Then everything happened quite fast.  
As soon as Gon was finally able to raise his head the jester stood right in front of him and gave him quite the beating, pulling the boys body up and hit him with such force that he flew a few meters up into the air. Quickly the whale island hunter turned around and tried to prepare his attack to at least nullify the impact, but as soon as he activated his gyo he knew it was useless. Hisoka already planted a few bungee gum points on his whole body and was waiting on the ground with several cards pointing on his body. “Tsk…” was the only response the raven-haired hunter managed to spout as the game cards already took off aiming for both his arms, his right leg, his left shoulder and a few more for his chest. Of course his ten softened the impact, but it still hit him hard as he landed on the ground in front of the jesters feet. 

“What a lovely view…and what a arousing face”, Hisoka bent over to Gon and stared at the wounds. The teenager really managed to avoid life treating wounds, but still blood was drawn. Also the clothes were ripped exposing half of his upper body naked. Gon spit blood as he was still caught his breath. Hisoka grabbed the remaining shirt, pulled him up and faced him straight while the teenager struggled in midair.

“Let's stop here, you're still no match! Also the smell of your blood and sweat mixed together make you so tasty… ahh… I'm already at my limit”, the magician huffed as he glared at the still panting teenager. Just before Gon was able to haul off a reply at the adults ‘at his limit’ he felt the others lips on his own. It took a moment for him to realize what's going on, but heat already shot up his head. What is happening? The magician parted lips and gave the tanned teenager an alluring grin. “Open your mouth” he whispered. Still too confused to realize, the boy obeyed speechless, opening his mouth. His head was spinning and his breath was uneven, as his cheeks flushed red. 

Hisoka stuck out his tongue and pulled closer to the boys mouth, slowly licking around the teeth. Then he closed the remaining gap and drew circles around the other's tongue, softly moving his lips simultaneously. Gon was dizzy, what was that sensation that struck his body, tensing up his lower half. His mouth felt hot as Hisoka continued to passionately kiss him. His strength began to fade, his eyes became teary and even the pain from the wounds were forgotten.

When the jester parted he let go of the tanned teenager. Gon landed on the ground, his feet gave in as soon as he felt the ground. Jelly-like knees and a body that wouldn't obey his orders, what a great treat. His heart was pounding like crazy as he placed a hand on his mouth. When he looked up to Hisoka he finally got the situation. It was never the former spider intention to fight with him, maybe just to get into the mood, but not for a serious match. He had to get away from here as soon as possible or it would get really dangerous for him.

At the same time the view of the collapsed and beet red boy on the ground, finally realizing the jesters game, triggered a switch in Hisoka. His lower half sent a sensation through his body that gave the jester the feeling he was waiting for. That's the gaze he loved the most. Desperate yet horney, trying to figure out a escape plan. Ahhhhhh, Gon still was the best after all. His urge to mess up the teenager was unstoppable. Since they fought in Heaven's Arena this urge built up inside him, but this time he was older, stronger and a lot more fun to destroy.

“It's a good thing you finally understand, that makes it easier for the upcoming part”, the magician bent over and raised the young hunters chin. “Let's see what you're capable of since you matured so well”, he forced Gon to open his mouth again by pushing his thumb into his mouth edge. 

Gon shivered, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but his feet wouldn't move an inch. Now the jester also grabbed his chin and inserted his thumb. The teenager felt disgusted and the place the thumb rubbed sting from a cut, caused by the earlier beating. Why was he so weak? When Killua would be here, he might know what to do. 

But Hisoka wouldn't let the boy catch his thoughts. While holding him down he unzipped his pants to finally release his swollen and throbbing member. Without hesitation he forced Gon to open his mouth some more by inserting the tip. He panted hard as he slowly pushed it deeper into the warm and narrow throat. 

The young hunter was left breathless at the sight of the spiders crotch. Until the moment he felt the salty throbbing thing in his mouth he was completely frozen. He had trouble to breath by the size that plugged his mouth. But the worst was, that this terrible treatment made him shiver in arousal. 

Hisoka watched the teen closely as he slowly pulled back his cock. He had to restrain himself a bit to play even longer with this delicious treat in front of him. Playfully licking his lips he grabbed the young hunters head between his hands and stopped his movement midway, leaving his tip inside the hot cave. Gon took a deep breath through his nose as soon as his respiratory tract got more space. His throat felt sore as he raised his head a little, looking up to the adult. 

Agitation suddenly struck the black-haired teens body as he saw the tempting yet seductive gaze Hisoka showed. He often saw a similar expression, but this one was different. The former spider was serious, if Gon wouldn't be able to flee, he would get caught in the net. Getting anxious he tried to pull back his head and get free from the grip, but Hisoka wouldn't give in. 

“Ah ah ah, don't run away, the fun just started”, he tightened his grip and pushed his member backing in one go. Gons eyes widened and tears run down his cheeks as he tried to bear the pain in his throat. Looking up once again he gave his predator a deadly glare. But that just made things worse. Hisoka started thrusting into the tight hole and moaned unscrupulous at the messed up face. The young hunters nose was running from the sudden impact, so he just managed to get some air between the thrusts. His body felt strange, his head was spinning and he felt a painful throbbing in his crotch.

The spiders cock got even bigger while speeding up. The teenager was well aware what was going to happen, so he pulled himself together and once again tried to get free. But his body wouldn't obey, as if his strength was sucked out. A sudden impulse struck his body as he felt a hot fluid running down his flute. Quickly the increasing amount filled up the narrowed space, but the older hunter wouldn't pull out, he just stayed and enjoyed the fidgeting teen. “I'm sorry… it's been a while so I got pent up. The next round will take longer I promise”, with a alluring voice he slowly pulled out and stared at his partner. The cum overflowed at the corner of the mouth, while the teen panted hard inhaling the oh so needed air. Right after he disgorged a good amount of viscous semen.

His whole body was shivering and his knees felt like jelly. Of course he knew what feeling it was that left his body numb, but he wouldn't admit it. Trying to get on his feet, his pained lower half almost begged for freedom. Quickly he should get away as far as possible and take care this problem. On his own.

The red-haired spider was still watching Gon struggling with his situation. If was too obvious for Hisoka to not notice the rock-hard wood the tanned hunter tried to hide. “That must be quite painful, keh keh keh”, he bent down to surprise the teen who was lost in thought. Gon startled, lost his balance and fell back on his back. Without hesitation he creeped back, but limbs were still too wobbly. 

“Hm… so defenseless. It's almost like you're inviting me…” licking his lips Hisoka grabbed the other's member above his clothes. As expected it was hard and throbbing. As soon as the spiky-haired boy felt the grip in his crotch he moaned passionately. Surprised by his own unknown sweet voice he hid his face in embarrassment. Even the astonished spider loosened his grip shortly. Then a meaningful grin appeared and Hisoka ripped apart the green pants separating his hand from the youngers cock. Feeling pressure followed by a light breeze around his hips, Gon gave the spider a panicked expression well aware that his chance to escape was reduced to zero. Instead of mercy the spider didn't even try to hide his excitement “YES, that's the look! You drive me crazy, Gon!”. Hisoka gave the dumbfounded teen a deep kiss, entangling their tongues passionately, while continuing his handjob. 

Uncontrollably the boy moved his hips into the foreign hand rising the intensity. Letting out sweet moans Gon felt his body tensing up. “S...Stop please...I'm… about to…”, the boys voice trembled, trying to hold back what was going to happen. But the spider continued, producing lewd sounds with his hand mixed with the young hunters pre-cum. Closely he watched Gons aroused face, enjoying every second of his struggle “What a good boy, seducing with such a tempting voice”. 

“Hiso.. ahhh”, the teen huffed as he came into the magicians hand. The climax struck through his whole body, feeling almost like he was losing his mind. 

“Ohhh~ you came a lot! Youth sure is great… keh keh keh”, pulling back, Hisoka licked of the sticky fluid with a grin. “So you've been pent up too hm…. It's so thick”.

“Ehhhh… stop that, you can't… that's…”, Gon grabbed the jesters wrist, trying to stop the embarrassment. His face was red and his breath was still uneven. “You pervert…” he panted, still holding onto the wrist. “Please… enough”. 

Hisoka trembled. The desperately embarrassed and begging Gon was even more fun to play with. “You never stop to surprise me… never get boring… oh what a good boy you are!”, his eyes lit up and the black-haired teen realizes too late the danger he already got himself into. 

As soon as possible he let go, turned around and started with wobbly leg to get away. Without rush Hisoka stood up and slowly followed the teen. Gon didn't need to turn around, he felt the spider's presence all over his body. It was the feeling he knew from the hunt, when the predator was close to devouring his prey. 

Too unconcentrated on his surroundings the shivering teen stumbled upon a stone and fell on his face. Quickly he got back on his knees, but enough time passed for the jester to make his move. With some force he wrapped his fingers around the slender neck and pushed him down. Gon huffed from the impact and quickly turned his face to one side before eating dirt. 

“Don't be scared little kitten, I'm going to be as gentle as possible”, his teeth flash up as he smirked at his hunt down prey. 

“Please…”, his voice got weak. 

Even though he was scared of the following, his body still trembled in excitement. He knew that the magician always had some kind of strange aura around him, but now it all made sense. It was his own fault, Killua was always the one to distrust people. 

His heart beat fast as he glanced at the red-haired hunter that was still keeping him down. Hisoka bent over, placing his free hand on the boys neck, gently running down his nails along the tanned spine. The soft touch gave Gon goosebumps. Silently he soughed, slightly bending his back into the touch. 

Before he reached the end of the spine, Hisoka stopped for a second. Then he went further and spread the butt cheeks in front of him. Gon squeaked and began fidgeting to free himself from the grip, but hisoka kept him in suspense placing one finger on the entrance. 

The teen kept his breath, glaring at the from teary eyes blurred hunter. “That's a great view, I made many of my fighting partners cry at the end, but you Gon, you manage to really get me off with this glare”, he almost groaned his words while slowly pushing his finger into the tight hole. “Come on, beg me to stop… “, he licked his lips as he bent over. Then he placed his lips on the teens neck, opened his mouth and dig his teeth into the skin. In the same moment he pushed two fingers as deep as possible, softening the movement with his bungy gum. 

Gon screamed from the pain on his neck and the sudden foreign objects entering his butt. It wasn't painful but his whole body instantly felt strange. While Hisoka licked the drawn blood he stretched his fingers to widen the area and pushed them even deeper. Desperately the teen moaned and huffed still unable to freely move while pinned down. His body felt hot and the spiders fingers reached so deep inside him, that he felt like he would go insane. “Please…. St.. stop… weird.. feels weird”, between the pleasurable screams the teen pressed out the words, but the magician just pushed in one more finger. The he found the spot he searched for a began to massage it gently. “Ahhhhhh..ha ha ha… no ha”, it was impossible to think straight, the tanned body moved on his own and the strange feeling was replaced by unknown, almost painful pleasure. 

“So how does your sweet spot feel.. “, even Hisoka troubles restraining himself “you're feeling it quite well… what lewd sounds you make… ha... ha”, he grabbed his own throbbing erection and spread the pre-cum over his length. Again he bit the soft neck and licked the sweaty skin. The teen below him wriggled around and grunted in excitement. “I can make you feel even better! Say you want my hard length inside you…”, the words the elder whispered passionately into the young hunters ears were almost painful. But he already lost himself “Please… I want your hard cock inside me... Hisoka”. 

Without second thought the spider pulled the small hips closer and thrusted his erection in one go deep inside the boy. He cried out in agitation from the tight hot flesh swallowing his dick, staying in this position. For a second Gons sight turned black, leaving him breathless. The thing that entered him was even bigger and longer than the fingers before and a oddly feeling flashed through his body, making him cum strangely.

“Wow… did you just came from me entering you and had a dry orgasm? Interesting”, the spider gasped as he began to move his hips, pulling and pushing into the still frozen teen. 

Triggered by the movements Gon finally cried out. Moaning uncontrollably his head went completely blank as he drowned in the pleasure. It felt almost like Hisoka tried to pierce his body, while thrusting deep inside him. “Ahhhhhh... ha ah ah… so good…” his hoarse cries and the even claps their mating body's produced echoed through the canyon. He buried his fingers into the dirt, but it wasn't enough to calm him. Something, anything to get hold of would be fine. In his despair he bit his hand, digging his teeth deep into his flesh. 

Hisoka was amazed of the honesty Gon kept even while being fucked raw. His hole felt so good that the spider found himself giving in to the pleasure. But he needed to stay calm, he wanted to see much more of the tempting teen that already lost himself. 

Then suddenly the boy tightened up, squeezing the olders member inside him. Quickly the spider found the source, bent over, ramming it even deeper inside the teen, to stop the self-harm. “Don't, we might need your hand again…”, he breathed heavily. “If you need something, use this…” offering his hand, the black-haired hunter accepted, piling his teeth into the hand. Instantly splashed out. Keeping his deep position he still fucked Gon hard. 

“Ah I'm.. I'm gonna cum inside you… little kitten”, once again the jester hammered deep into the teen, squirting a huge load inside before Gon could realise it in any way. 

Feeling the injection the young hunter moaned loudly while cumming again. The release triggered a deep satisfaction as he slumped down. 

The spider finished his shot and slowly pulled out. Once they separated completely the white juice flowed out of the still panting teen. A view Hisoka was instantly turned on from. His length still throbbing from the act seconds again slowly built up again. 

Like a newborn deer Gon slowly gets up, his butt still felt as if something was inside, but the semen on the ground told him otherwise. His mind was still a mess, but tardily it came back. Whipping the dirt, sweat and drool from his face he turned around to glare at his predator, but the moment he saw the creampied wood in front of him, again hard as a rock, he shivered presentimentaly. Unwillingly he licked his lips.

“Yes… that's right, I still got time until the next appointment and was hoping you would kill some time with me”, the malicious grin that appears was really scary, Gon thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing and enjoyed every moment were Hisoka and Gon appeared in HunterxHunter. I hope my feelings came through and everyone enjoyed the fanfic I wrote. If you want I would love to hear your opinion on it, even critique is welcome to improve my skills for the next one (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و


End file.
